Lighting systems are known that include electrified rails disposed in accordance to a variety of criteria within an environment to be lit, and a plurality of lighting appliances removably connected to the rails at predetermined points according to the desired results.
The lighting appliance is coupled to the rail with a suitable clamp, which provides both the mechanical connection and the electrical connection between the two. This is an undesirable feature, because the electrical appliance generally has a certain weight and subjects the clamp to mechanical stresses which inevitably cause deformations and which can result in unreliable electrical connections. In turn, an unreliable electrical connection causes a malfunction of the lighting appliance and can result in overheating and in the risk of fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,003 discloses to a system for coupling a lighting appliance to an electrified rail, which includes a first component providing the electrical connection with the electrified rail, and a second component, mechanically separate from the first component and essentially of box form, supporting the lighting appliance and housing electrical components.